


That Missing Spark

by ANobleCompanion



Series: That Don't Impress Dean Much [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fallen Castiel, Feelings, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobleCompanion/pseuds/ANobleCompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has something he needs to tell Cas about his car...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Missing Spark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-off continuation of my Shania Twain AU for the SPN prompt thing on Tumblr. If you haven't read the main fic, you might be a little lost!

The day after the party, almost everyone headed back to their respective homes or moved on to the next hunt.  Only Charlie stayed behind and Cas saw her eyes gleam knowingly as she watched him and Dean the next day.  Cas knew he was obvious in his happiness.  He found he could not stop touching Dean; not in overly intimate ways, but just a brush of fingertips over the back of a hand or a light pressure against the small of the hunter’s back.  Dean never once complained about the need for personal space.  Instead, every touch elicited a smile and a soft glance that seemed younger and happier than Cas had ever known.  

Sam, Cas was amused to note, seemed completely oblivious to the change between his brother and the fallen angel.  He attributed it to the fact that Sam had indulged in quite a bit more alcohol than any of the others still in the bunker and was suffering the effects of it that morning.  By lunch, however, even Sam could no longer miss the kiss Dean pressed against Cas’s temple as he dished up a heaping plate of chili mac.  

“Uh, Dean?”

Dean blushed at having been caught out, but looked his brother square in the eye.  “Yeah, Sammy?”

“Did you - did you just  _kiss_  Cas?”

Before Dean could respond, Charlie just huffed out a breath of annoyance.  “Dude, are you  _blind_?”

It was clear Sam was surprised by the question.  Castiel could understand why.  Of all the people in the bunker, usually, he was the one most perceptive to the feelings of those around him.  

“I mean,” Charlie continued, “they’ve been into each other for ages.”

Sam rolled his eyes.  “I know that.  But since when has either of them  _done_  anything about it?”  

Cas’s eyebrows shot to his forehead - he had not realized he was that apparent in his feelings.  Dean seemed to mirror his reaction if the grunt next to him was any indication.  

Charlie waggled her eyebrows at Cas conspiratorially, the corner of her mouth quirking up to the side slightly.  “Since last night obviously.  Maybe those uniforms helped one of them take  _command_.”  Cas immediately felt his cheeks heat and he felt the need to look elsewhere, finding he was uncomfortable with the current thread of conversation.  Thankfully, Dean seemed to be thinking along the same lines and abruptly changed the subject.  

Throughout lunch however, both Charlie and Sam kept tossing them furtive glances over their food.   Sam looked ridiculously happy for some reason and Charlie just looked smug, clearly fully aware of her role in finally getting Dean and Cas together.  The scrutiny made Cas wish he and Dean were just alone again.  There were so many things he still wanted to do to Dean, but mostly he just wanted to be _with_  Dean.  He remembered their frequent road trips when Dean was teaching him to drive the Volvo; just the two of them, the open road, and at least for that one final trip, a full day away from the bunker and all other concerns.  

His expression must have turned wistful because Dean leaned over, a gentle hand on his thigh and a small frown of concern on his face.  “Hey, Cas, buddy, what’s wrong?”

Cas smiled more fully at Dean, but still felt a little melancholy bleed through.  “Nothing Dean, I promise.  I’m just remembering something.”  Dean didn’t say anything, but he continued to watch Cas, his eyes questioning.  

“I miss our trips in the Volvo.  I was just wishing it was working again so we could maybe go back to the park, or somewhere else.”  He didn’t have to add  _just us_.  He knew Dean understood.

For some reason though, his comment, made Dean suddenly glance away, clearly uncomfortable, his neck and ears turning slightly red.  

Charlie, who was watching them intently again, let out a very clear snort of disgust.  Cas didn’t understand.  Had he said something wrong?  Maybe Dean hadn’t enjoyed those trips as much as he had.  Had he misread something?  Cas frowned and pulled back slightly, suddenly unsure of himself where he hadn’t been all day.  

A look of hurt flashed across Dean’s face at Cas’s withdrawal, but Cas was too confused to  sort it all out.  Abruptly, he stood up and collected the plates from the table and moved to the kitchen to begin the process of cleaning up.  Charlie glared at Dean, Dean looked at the table, and Sam just looked around at them all, clearly bewildered as to what was going on. Finally, Sam threw up his hands and stood to retreat to the library muttering something about “damn idjits” under his breath as he went.  

Cas was aware that Dean and Charlie were holding a heated conversation at the table, but he made no attempt to try and discern what they were talking about.  Thirty minutes ago, he was so happy he felt like he could fly again.  Now, he felt unsure, as though he was on the outside in a way he hadn’t been for months.  Did Dean regret what had happened?  Cas had been sure, up until he mentioned the Volvo, that Dean felt the same way he did.  Confused, he rubbed a hand against his forehead, completely forgetting it was wet and covered in dish soap until the water began dripping down his forehead.  

Sighing in exasperation, he turned to retrieve a dish towel.  He froze when he saw Dean standing in the doorway, watching him.  When he realized Cas had noticed him, he glanced down and rubbed the back of his neck.  Cas said nothing and just watched his friend and (he hoped) lover.  

“Cas.  I, um.  I have something I need to tell you.”  Dean looked up at him, his eyes filled with a nervousness Cas didn’t understand.  Fear filled his chest, and he was sure Dean was going to tell him he’d changed his mind, that he didn’t want Cas after all.  Panic began to run through him, and he was concentrating so hard on keeping his breathing normal he almost missed what Dean said next.  

“The Volvo’s not really broken.”

Cas blinked.  The comment was so unexpected, Cas’s thoughts seemed to short circuit.

Dean shifted, clearly growing more uncomfortable with what he had to say.  “I, ah, I removed the spark plugs.  They’re in the trunk of the Impala.”

Spark plugs?  Hadn’t Charlie told him last night to ask Dean about spark plugs?  He hadn’t understood the reference and the comment had slipped his mind entirely given the other revelations of the evening.  

“Dean, I don’t understand.”  The Volvo wasn’t broken?  Why had Dean said it was?  Had he grown tired of teaching Cas?  But then they had gone out in the Impala and he’d let Cas drive.  His thoughts were chasing themselves around his head and he wasn’t sure what to think.  

“I took the spark plugs out of the Volvo so you would think she was broken.  Then I told you we couldn’t fix her.  But I lied.  She’s still in perfect condition.” Dean’s eyes were filled with silent apologies, and it was clear he was working hard to force the words out.

“Why would you pretend the car was broken?  Did you not want to teach me anymore?  Had I done something wrong?” Cas was confused and more than a little hurt.  He had cherished that time alone with Dean.  Apparently the hunter had not.  

Dean looked horrified at Cas’s question.  “No, man!  Absolutely not.  God, I loved teaching you.  I loved that freaking road trip.  I loved showing you how a car works.  It was just...,” he blushed and looked down again.  The band that had tightened around Cas’s heart began to ease a little.

“You were so into the  _car_.  You were even  _sleeping_  in it.  I couldn’t get you to sleep in a frickin’ bed, but you were sleeping in the car.  Dude! You  _kissed_  it! I guess...I guess I was jealous.”  Dean gave him a half smile that conveyed both embarrassment and a request for forgiveness.  

Cas was still confused.  “Dean.  I slept in the car because you said that was how you formed your bond with the Impala.  I was trying to show you that I respected the car because you respect your car so much.  I wanted to let you know I could care for the things you entrusted me with.”

Dean stared at him blankly for several seconds and then burst out laughing, the tension bleeding away from him like waves from the beach.  “Cas, that comment about sleeping with something to form a bond?  I was trying to get you to sleep with  _me_.”

Cas’s mouth dropped open into a small “oh” of understanding before breaking into a smile himself.  “So the Volvo still works?” he asked one last time for clarification.  

Dean nodded.  “Yep, just need to put the missing piece back in.  Quick fix.”

“Do you feel up for a drive?”

Dean reached out his hand towards Cas who took it and allowed himself to be pulled forward into a heady kiss.  As they pulled apart, Dean smiled brilliantly at him.  “Let’s blow this joint.”

As they slipped out of the bunker without a word, Charlie watched them go from her position on the couch and shook her head as she smiled to herself.  She had a feeling she was going to have to keep an eye on those two for a while.   


End file.
